A Lord Worth Fighting For
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus would do anything to protect his family, even sign up to be a soldier. Though he had never considered that in doing so, he'd fall in love with a handsome lord. Written for Quidditch League.


Written for:

Quidditch League - Round 13 - Holyhead Harpies - CHASER 1: Knight: Write about a normally timid character going into battle.

Prompts: Colour: Steel Grey, Word: Royalty, Quote: Chess: The game where a pawn can become a queen.—unknown.

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry - Assignment 9 - Divination. Write about a rich person longing to be with someone. Muggle!AU

* * *

A Lord Worth Fighting For

* * *

Remus and his father stood at the back of the town hall. As they were amongst the last to arrive, they didn't have to wait long before the heavy door opened and Prince James walked in followed by two men and the royal guards.

His father shifted impatiently and Remus took a deep breath, preparing himself. His father had told him that there had only ever been one town meeting called by the king - and that was when they needed soldiers for a war years ago.

With the Knights of Walpurgis attacking their kingdom, Remus suspected that this meeting was for the same reason. Lyall had been training with Remus for years, for this very reason. Remus knew his father planned to fight and was entrusting him to look after his mum and their home. Though Remus had another plan.

"I know many of you have heard about the events that have led me here," Prince James said, his hazel eyes slowly moving around the hall as though he was assessing each and every person. "I'm not going to pretend all is well or tell you that we're winning this war. I'm here because we can win with your help. We're looking for anyone willing to step forward to become a soldier. I need good men to fight at my side to help protect the kingdom."

The prince glanced behind him and a man stepped forward. Remus' eyes widened slightly. He had been so fixated on the prince and what was happening that he hadn't looked at the other men.

This man was clearly someone of a high stature - most probably a lord. He wore fine red clothes with a gold trim - the colours of the kingdom of Gryffindor - and his dark hair was tied back. Remus' eyes scanned the man's handsome face, from the hard expression in his stormy grey eyes to the curve of his soft-looking lips.

His eyes moved across the people in the town hall in the same way the prince's had, but his gaze was slower. He stopped though, once his gaze locked onto Remus', and the intensity in his eyes made Remus lower his gaze.

"The Knights of Walpurgis aren't here to seize the kingdom," the lord explained. Remus glanced back up. "They're working on their own and have formed as their own order outside of any kingdom. Their goal is chaos and destruction. They would rather see your homes burn and your loved ones dead. No-one is safe. Children, adults and elders alike, they'll not show compassion." His gaze moved back to Remus. This time Remus couldn't bring himself to look away.

"If you step forward to fight, we can't promise you'll return. But fighting alongside me and James means that you are protecting those you love. One person could make all of the difference. Instead of ordering the men to join our army, we're merely asking for you to join of your own accord."

Beside him, Lyall began to move. "I'll join for my family," Remus announced loudly, stepping forward. His father grabbed his arm but Remus shook him off. He had made his choice days ago and wasn't going to allow his father to try and talk him out of it.

Prince James nodded with approval. "Your name, friend?"

"Remus Lupin." His gaze shifted to the prince. "My father has taught me to fight; I hope I can make a difference."

"I'll stand for my family," someone else announced.

"Me too!"

Men began to step forward, following his lead, but Remus didn't pay them any attention. His gaze moved back to the handsome lord and he found himself lost in the man's gaze once more.

"Thank you," Prince James said, his eyes moving between each of the men that had stepped up. "Go home and be with your family and friends. Say your goodbyes. We'll leave for the training camp tomorrow at noon."

Once outside, Lyall grabbed Remus' arm. "You can't do this! I should be the one to go and fight!"

"You can't, Dad," Remus replied. "Mum needs you."

"Remus, you're nineteen. You have many more years. Going to war means there's a chance of not coming back and that's why it should be me."

"And I have more of a chance of returning than you," Remus countered. "My mind's made up, Dad. I'm going to be the one to fight. You look after Mum and the baby."

...oOo...

If Remus could have a moment to think about the way Lord Sirius fought, he'd marvel at how quickly the man moved or at how swiftly Sirius could throw someone off balance. But Remus didn't have a moment because Sirius didn't take it easy on him. It was all Remus could do to parry each attack and defend himself.

It didn't take long for him to end up on the ground, a sword pointed at his throat momentarily before Sirius sheathed his blade and offered his hand.

"I'm sorry," Remus began, accepting Sirius' help up.

Sirius pushed the sweaty strands of hair from his face with his other hand. "Why?"

"I can't move fast enough in the armour. I'm not good—"

"Stop," Sirius insisted, his hand still holding Remus'. "You're a good fighter, Remus. Exceptional even but that's without the armour. You need to learn to fight whilst wearing it."

"What if I can't?"

Sirius smiled. "I've been training with you for three days. Two of which you've been wearing armour. I've already noticed a big improvement."

"You had me down so quickly."

"Not as quick as the first time," Sirius replied. "I've been doing this since I was a child. My lessons lasted hours." His thumb ran over the back of Remus' hand and Remus' gaze dropped down to it, very aware that Sirius was still holding it.

"You're not going to be able to take me down during this training," Sirius continued. "But you can learn from me. You can get used to the quick hits and the more underhanded style of fighting. I've learned many styles and I change it up because when you go out there and fight, they will all be different. Fighting me gives you the best chance."

"But you're only training with me?"

"Because I asked to train with you," Sirius replied, his voice softening. "Each guard has to train with two people but we have an uneven number so I said I'd train with you only. That first day when James and I watched everyone fight to see who needed the most help, I noticed you again. I watched you for ages, taking in the way you moved, your quick reflexes. But it was clear that you'd only ever fought one person before so your weakness is adapting to other fighting styles. I knew with practice on that, you'd be valuable in the war."

Remus nodded, trying to focus on the words and not Sirius' hand.

"And with this practice, I can give _you_ the best chance of surviving."

"But why does that matter?" Remus replied, frowning slightly as his gaze moved up from their joined hands. "I'm just a farmer."

Sirius chuckled lightly. "Perhaps I've not been bold enough these past three days?" he murmured. "I thought I had been making myself clear."

Remus watched him carefully. There had been moments with Sirius where he suspected that the man was flirting with him but Remus had assumed he was reading things wrong. A lord wouldn't flirt with someone like him.

"Perhaps I need to be clearer?" Sirius murmured, glancing around. "We're alone?"

"James called everyone to dinner ten minutes ago," Remus replied softly.

"Ah," Sirius whispered, shifting closer to Remus. "Trust me, Remus. I'm very invested in you surviving this war."

"Why?"

"Because from the first moment I saw you, something told me you were special. When we started training together - when James assigned up the same sleeping quarters - I got to know you better and…" he trailed off, his free hand reaching up, caressing Remus' face. "Tell me to stop if you don't want this. Tell me, and we'll pretend this didn't happen."

Remus didn't utter a word. He wanted something to happen.

He allowed his eyes to shut and Sirius' lips quickly found his.

...oOo...

Sirius' fingers caressed over Remus' bare shoulders, pressing and massaging into his sore muscles. "Better?"

Remus sighed at the touch. "Wonderful. You didn't have to. You're the lord, I should be the one giving shoulder rubs—"

"How many times over the last two weeks have I told you that we're the same? We're both the same rank at this camp so the law doesn't apply to us."

"It does apply," Remus replied softly. "We're twisting things to suit us."

Sirius shrugged. "So what if we are? Why can't we have some joy before the battle tomorrow? Our scouts said that the Knights are close. We could die tomorrow. I don't know about you, but if it happens, I'll die a happy man because I got to spend my last days with the man I love."

"Love?" Remus quickly turned around. "You love me?"

Sirius smiled. "Since we arrived here."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought that if I overwhelmed you with my feelings, you'd reject me. I was scared of losing you. But it's our last night, Remus. Either way I'm going to lose you."

"If we die, we lose each other. But if we live, the law keeps us apart and we lose each other anyway." Remus' shoulders sagged. "Perhaps that kiss was a bad idea."

"What? Why?" Sirius asked, his voice full of panic. "Please don't tell me that you regret it. I could never regret a single thing that's happened between us!"

"If we hadn't kissed, perhaps I wouldn't have fallen in love with someone who I couldn't have a future with," Remus said.

"You… did you just say you love me?" Sirius whispered.

"I do. I love you!"

"After this battle… after we win, we should leave," Sirius said. "Just find somewhere where I'm not a lord and you're not a farmer. My title is what keeps us apart. If I didn't have this title—"

"Which means giving up your family. Could you walk away from James?"

Sirius' shoulders sagged. "I would do it for you," he admitted.

"And I would never ask that of you," Remus replied. "I love you, Sirius, but I'm not going to take you away from your family. If we survive this, both our families will need us and running away is selfish of us, no matter how we feel."

"So you suggest that we end this? Pretend it didn't happen?" Sirius asked, angrily.

"I suggest that we wait and see what happens," Remus replied. "I would die for you, Sirius. You are my world, but we can't run away together. I have nothing to offer you."

"You offer your love and that's enough," Sirius whispered.

"Love, we have one night left together," Remus said, watching Sirius carefully. "I don't want us to argue or fight. I just want to spend it with you… intimately."

"Wait, you… you want to…"

Remus nodded his head shyly. "I love you," he repeated. "If I die tomorrow, at least I got to be with you in every way."

"You're not going to die," Sirius insisted, unbuttoning his own shirt. "I won't leave your side. When this war is over, I'll find a way for us. Whatever it takes. I solemnly swear to you."

Remus nodded though he didn't see a way. He didn't want to spoil their last night together, but knew that the law was very clear that a lord could only marry someone of a similar status. There was no way for them to be together.

...oOo...

"Five," Remus whispered as a body fell in front of him. Back home, he couldn't even kill a chicken for supper, yet he had now taken five lives.

He had tried to stay near Sirius, needing to protect his lover even if it cost him his life, but somehow Sirius had disappeared from sight and Remus hadn't been able to find him again.

Their own numbers heavily outweighed those of the Knights, but the enemy was far more skilled. As another moved to Remus, his sword raised, Remus brought his shield up to deflect the blow easily. The fighting had been easier thanks to his training because, no matter how good his opponent was, they weren't on par with Sirius.

Taking down the knight was quick work. Remus saw an opening where the armour had become loose from the fighting and thrust his sword. The knight wasn't quick enough to deflect the hit and Remus made sure to bury his sword as deep as possible.

He pulled it out, wincing at the fresh blood that coated the steel-grey sword. As he glanced up again, he noticed James a few feet away, duelling. Blond hair peeked out of the bottom of the helmet as the Knight knocked the prince off balance. The sword fell from the prince's hand and all James could do was bring his shield up to protect himself.

Remus rushed forward, hoping to grab the sword and get it to the prince, but realised that there was no way he could do it. He did as Sirius taught him - looking for a weakness.

He realised that the helmet had to be loose if the hair had started to fall from the back of it. Remus rushed up and hoped for the best as he brought his sword back and then thrust it towards the small target.

He stood frozen as his sword miraculously hit its mark, going through the man's throat. Remus tried to pull his sword back but the man stumbled back with it. He used his foot to shove the man away whilst pulling his sword free.

The body fell to the ground.

"Seven." Remus' voice shook.

"Seven?" James accepted Remus' offered hand and got up from the ground. "You took down the first officer," he said in awe.

"Only because I attacked from behind," Remus said. "He was so focused on you, he didn't notice me."

"You saved my life," James said, grabbing his sword. "You took down the man leading the troops. You'll be rewarded for this."

"I'm not in this for a reward," Remus replied. "Only to protect those I love." He looked around for Sirius.

"He's alright," James stated, a hand resting on Remus' shoulder for a moment. Remus didn't ask the prince how he knew who Remus had been looking for. He merely nodded.

"I need to find him."

"He'll find us," James replied. "I think he's torn on whether to stay by your side or by mine. If we stick together, Sirius won't be torn and we can all defend each other."

Remus nodded once more, glancing around. "We're winning."

"But we need to keep fighting," James said. He noticed a Knight nearby, advancing quickly. "Behind you, Remus."

Remus spun around, ready to fight, but before he could do anything, a sword came out of nowhere, almost beheading the Knight.

"Miss me?" Sirius asked, causing the two men to grin.

...oOo...

Remus clutched the walking stick as he stood next to the other soldiers. The king had called a kingdom-wide celebration for the end of the battle. He couldn't believe he was there, ready to meet royalty and be rewarded for his deeds. He couldn't believe he was even alive.

"Remus Lupin, approach."

Remus slowly walked out of the group of soldiers and towards the king. On his way he spotted his parents in the crowd, his mother sobbing at the sight of him as she blew him a kiss. His father watched him proudly.

Once he reached the king, he began to drop down onto his knee.

"No need to bow with your injuries," Charlus insisted. "Your leg and your stomach?"

"My side, your majesty," Remus replied softly.

"My son told me of your deeds in the battle," King Charlus said. "He told me about how you saved his life and how you killed the first officer. Their leader is still out there somewhere, but today we celebrate. I wish to offer you a reward."

Remus stayed silent. It would be selfish to speak up and ask for acceptance so he could be with Sirius. The king would most likely offer gold or land, both of which were useful to his family. He needed to put his family first.

"Henceforth you will be known as Lord Remus Lupin."

Remus gaped at the king.

"I was going to offer you an estate and wealth, but another lord has graciously insisted that you can share his." King Charlus smiled knowingly before lowering his voice. "And once my boy gets an idea in his head, there is no arguing with him."

"So, how about it, Remus?" came a voice from beside him, startling him. Remus turned towards Sirius. "Say yes. You'll be a lord. You and your family will share my estate, my everything."

"But I don't deserve this," Remus replied.

"You do," James insisted. "Remus, this is your reward. Sirius approached Father and explained his feelings and the one thing keeping you apart. He asked my father to take away his title."

"Instead Father decided that you were deserving of a title of your own - a reward for what you've done," Sirius explained. "The wealth he would give you is going to be used to help those that lost their loved ones in the war. I'll share all I have with you. Remus, say yes and we can be together." He reached for Remus' hand. "Say no and I'll give up my title and I'll follow you back to your farm."

"You'd give up everything for me?" Remus asked.

"I love you," Sirius insisted.

Remus smiled. "I love you too, which is why I accept the title. I would never ask you to give—"

Sirius silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

Exactly 3000 words

Thanks to the Harpies and Emy for betaing and helping me get this within the worth count. Love you guys! :D


End file.
